galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Smythe (D8)
Jennifer "Octopus" Smythe is the commander of (to be added). She is also nicknamed Octopussy by Admiral Arthur Wallace. She is one of the characters from Allen Knott's Battlestar Leonidas series. Backstory Jennifer was born 38 BTF on Gemenon in an the areas around Charleston. Her father worked at the Citadel, an religion church built inside an old fortess. Jennifer was originally raised as a polytheistic, under the tradition Sacred Scrolls, however after her father was killed during one of the many religious divisions that have plagued Gemenon throughout the colonies history, afterwards her and her mother move to the capital city of Oranu. During her time in Oranu, Jennifer was introduced to this ideas of monotheism by members of the New Soldiers of the One (NSTO). However unlike her mother, Jennifer rejected both the polytheistic and monotheistic religious views. At the age of 18, Jennifer joined the Colonial Military which caused a rift between her and her mother and so had not spoken to each other in almost twenty years. Jennifer joined the Colonial Military simply to get away from Gemenon. Jennifer spends five years at Picon Fleet Academy before finally graduating in 15 BTF. After spending the next decade in the Colonial Military, Jennifer came to this conclusion that the Colonial Society is a patriarchy and both this polytheistic and monotheistic are also male dominant; with this belief in place, Jennifer set out with a new goals. Operation Downfall Jennifer new goals is to created a new society for women without the influences of men. In three years before the fall, Jennifer learn of Operation Downfall, and realize that Arthur was her best and only hope of completed her goal. She often Arthur her support in return for his promise that Jennifer and her grown following would be allow to created a new settlement which was would be female only. Arthur agree to this, after learning that Jennifer wanted Arthur to allowed half of the woman in her following to be genetic modifited to be able to product babies without the need of a male, and so created a prefect female only society. However till this happen, Jennifer wanted to selected male form Arthur's Knight to donation sperm, which Arthur thought he could used as recruiting tool. Sexuality vs. Belief Jennifer's sexuality had been a points of confusion both for her and her belief syetem. While Jennifer think of her belief as being correct, she is attraction to both men and women. However she see no way to created a equal society between this two different gropus, and Unlike Arthur, she doesn't belief in a matriarchy or a society that favored to women over men because she see that as being no better than a society that favored men over women. Jennifer's first relationship with a woman, happen at the Picon Fleet Academy with her roommate Carmen Brankovic, which lead to them become lover till, the time Carmen drop out of the Academy during Jennifer's junior years. Feeling deeply hurt, Jennifer started to actor out and would lose all credit for her junior years and almost got her kick out of the Academy. 'Note ''Jennifer 'Octopus' Smythe is based on the James Bond character of Octopussy and is Allen Knott's homage to the movie Octopussy. Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Colonial Personnel Category:Stub-Working on it